


Time for a cuddle, Steve!

by Crazy_little_witch



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_little_witch/pseuds/Crazy_little_witch
Summary: When a simple surgery turns more dramatic than expected, Danny's there for Steve when he wakes up. Sometimes cuddling is the best medicine.





	Time for a cuddle, Steve!

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody needs a cuddle sometimes,...
> 
> That being said, that's all this fic is about, I'm not a doctor, nurse or whatsoever. So the medical stuff is completely made up and might be nonsense. Please bear withh me, I love these two snuggle up together on the couch. :-) I'm not a native Speaker, it's already late where I'm Living and I just want to post this Story. I tried to find all mistakes, but I might have missed some, or a lot...
> 
> The show and characters are not my own and I make no money out of this story.
> 
> I love every kudo and comment, I just suck at replying to them :( Please don't let this fact prevent you from letting me know what you think!

Steve knew, even before he was fully awake, that he wasn't alone. And it was that certainty that surprised him. In the first moment, he couldn't even remember why he was in the hospital to begin with, and it was a hospital that much he was sure of, but he knew deep down in his heart, that when he opened his eyes, Danny would be there.

By now, it was a given. Over the past years he tried time and time again to send the man home, but Danny would stay regardless. He would rant about how inconvenient it was to be there, how reckless Steve had been and how one should cuff him to his chair and never let him out again. But in the end? He'd always be there.

The numbness of the painkillers was still heavy in his limbs, but as his thoughts began to clear, he remembered that at any rate they could save the discussion about his recklessness for another time. He had torn his ACL and the meniscus in a household accident and Danny had laughed his ass off, when Steve told him how it had happened. At least he had helped him up, before he laughed. He probabely should be grateful for small mercies...

Steve thought back to that morning. He knew Danny had thought the worst, when he came into Steve's house and had seen him lying in front of the couch. When the blond had recovered enough from his shock to come to his help, Danny had almost been as pale as Steve had been. When Steve had made his way to the hospital, heavily supported by his partner, the nurse who knew both of them well enough by now, repetitively joked, she wouldn't know who to treat first.

It had been embarrassing, the head of the Governor's taskforce who hurt himself by simply standing up from his couch, on the other hand it had been kind of revealing. Maybe his feelings for his partner weren't quite as one-sided as he thought... The sheer horror on Danny's face nothing he'd wanted to see again. „You have to wake up, babe. For once, please listen to me... How am I supposed to...“ At the sound of Danny's voice, Steve jerked away from his thoughts, his left hand automatically moving in the direction from where the sound came from.

A gasp, then... Warmth. A firm grasp around his hand, comfortable. Familiar. „God, Steve. You can never do this to me again, ok, babe?“ Steve finally opened his eyes. He tried to speak, but nothing but a raspy squawk came out. „Wait a minute.“ Danny reached for something on the table beside Steve's bed, a moment later, he hold a cup with a straw and helped Steve taking a sip of heavenly cool water.

„Hey Danno...,“ he still had to try it, didn't he? Doing the right thing and sending him home. „Don't,... Steven... don't even try to send me away, ok? Would you?“ Steve halted hearing the exhaustion in the blond's voice. He took a closer look, mastering his own drowsiness to focus on his partner. Danny looked tired, dark shadows beneath his eyes, a clear sign, Danny hadn't slept well for quite a while.

„What happened?“ Nothing good, that much was clear. Steve squirmed on his bed, itching to get to Danny to protect him from whatever bothered the other man. Danny sighed and swept one hand through his face, as though he could remove all signs of exhaustion. Steve's concern grew. „Your blood pressure fell during surgery due to blood loss. They brought you back twice.“ Steve knew his mouth fell open, could feel his eyes going wide. „You were out for three days.“ Steve was speechless. Seriously?

„I mean... Seriously, Steve?“ Oh good, he wouldn't need to say it... though at the cost of hearing the lecture about his recklessness after all... „All these terrorists, all these crazy as batshit stunts you pull all the fucking time... And the thing that finally kills you is a torn ACL? Are you fucking kidding me?“ Was it crazy to think Danny was cute when ranting? Steve tried to suppress his smile. 

Through all his feigned anger, he still hold tight to Steve's hand. „And what are you smiling about, you nutjob?“ “Almost.” Yeah, maybe he could get a scan done, while here. He shouldn't rile Danny up like this. He really shouldn't. “What?” Uh uh... a red alert went off in Steve's head. It never was a good sign, when Danny fell silent.

„Thanks for caring, Danno.“ The 'for staying with me', went unsaid. It took a second or two till the words registered, but than Danny visibly deflated. His head hung deep, his hand still clasping Steve's, the man who usually was full of passion and life, seemed defeated.

„Of course, I care, Steven. God fucking damnit! How can you not know how much...“ Danny seemed to finally have lost the battle against his bottled up emotions. Steve watched the cop jumping up from his chair, pacing from window to door and back, yelling. In between yelling at Steve and cursing Hawaii in generell, he helped Steve sitting up a bit and gave him more water. Mother-henning all over the place. Even the appearance of the nurse could stopped him only so long.

The spectacle in front of Steve lasted almost thirty minutes, until Danny had calmed down enough to sit down again and it ended as suddenly as it had begun. „Feeling better now, Danno?“ Another deep sigh. „Yeah, babe.“ Danny picked up his book that had fallen under the bed when he'd stood up and set it aside. „I'm fine.“ Steve, who had actually worried about his friend's blood pressure for a moment, settled back into his cushions. He took a deep breath.

A thought crossed his mind. „Weren't you not supposed to have the kids this weekend?“ Did Danny loose time with his kids because of him? Was the man mad? If he had been indeed four days out, then today was Saturday and that meant he shouldn't be here, sitting around, at all. „Stop it, Steve.“ Steve looked up at his partner with difficulty. Huh,... hadn't Danny been sitting on this chair just a second ago? Why did he look so concerned?

„Steve? Listen to me, Steve. Can you hear me?“ Steve nodded sluggishly. Why was he breathing so fast? His heart was racing as well. „Calm down, ok?“ A warm hand on his cheek, was he allowed to lean into the touch? “Urgh, I don't feel so good, Danno...” Oh god, what had they done to him? He was a SEAL, he should be able to...

„Hey, Steve! Don't get lost in this big head of yours again.“ Their eyes met. And held. „Wanna tell me, what that's all about?“ Danny was still so close, Steve could feel the other man's breath warming his lips. Hmm, and when did that happen? „Use your words, babe. What's up?“

„You smell good, Danno, did I ever tell you?” Through the fog in his head, he felt himself reciprocate his friends smile. Once more the alert in his mind grew stronger, that hadn't been what he wanted to say, was it? And god, this thing was distracting. He tried it again. 

“What...“ Steve coughed, his throat still too dry. „What about Grace and Charlie? You were supposed to...“ Danny stopped him with a finger on his lips. Emotions flickered over his face, too fast for Steve to decipher right now. Fondness... maybe?

„You're adorable, babe. Did I ever tell you?“ Before Steve could open his mouth and oh, Danny's finger still lay on his lips, doing soft stroking moves by now. „A rhetorical question, sweetheart. Grace and her brother are with Rachel. She promised to simply reschedule our time with them. We'll have them next weekend. If you're feeling up to it, that is.“

„...“ Maybe they'd actually done something to his head? Because Steve could've sworn Danny just had told him, they would have Danny's children. Like in... no, that couldn't be right. Maybe he was still in a coma and dreamt? Or he was dead and there was something like a heaven?

„Not dreaming, Steven. Nor are you dead. But nice, that we'd be your ideal picture of an after-live.“ Oh great,... now his brain to tongue filter was gone as well. That didn't bode well for the rest of this talk... „You're family too, Steve. You know that, don't you? We do care about you! Please, for once, let me be the one to take care of you!” 

Tears welled up in Steve's eyes and threatened to spill. Of course he knew, but... he didn't know what to say. He just wasn't used to be the one in need of care. And more importantly, to have someone who cared enough to accept the role of a caretaker. „Move over, babe.“ Through glassy eyes, he watched Danny taking his shoes off, clueless to whatever the other had planned. „Come on, move. The floor is really cold.“ 

In the end Danny had to help him moving his leg to not jostle it too much. And though the bed was technically speaking too narrow to fit two grown man, Danny managed to squeeze himself in. Danny squirmed and settled in several times, until he was comfortable. They ended up in a tight hug, one of Danny's arm under his neck, the other on his stomach, Danny's head safely tucked under Steve's chin. „I think we're both desperately in need of a snuggle.“ Steve chortled, surprised by Danny's choice of words.

„Hey, what are you? Five? I'll have you know, snuggling is a serious matter. Nothing one should joke about.“ Danny's voice betrayed his own mirth and Steve didn't find it in himself to fight the soothing touch. Danny was right, he thought, cuddling was quite nice. It didn't take much time, until the heat of his friend's body and seeped into his own, making him drowsy. 

Steve felt his body succumbing to sleep once more, but wasn't ready to let go just yet. He fought to keep his eyes close, but... „Go to sleep, Steve. I'll be here.“ Danny's voice soft and sleepy, was all he needed to hear. With a sigh of deep content he closed his eyes and let go.

And when Steve later thought that he had heard the door open again shortly before he finally fell asleep? He at least couldn't remember anyone disturbing their slumber.


End file.
